


All I'm Asking For

by melremade



Series: A Very Special Christmas [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cringe-Inducing Cheesiness, F/M, Misuse of Mariah Carey's "All I Want for Christmas Is You", Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melremade/pseuds/melremade
Summary: This year, you were determined to get Bokuto the perfect present no matter what.





	All I'm Asking For

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! With the holidays upon us, how could I not write something Christmas themed. 
> 
> My sincerest apologies for just how cheesy this ended up being, but if there's one character who could get away with it, it's Bokuto.

Bokuto Koutarou was the worst person to buy a present for.

It wasn’t that he was picky. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Nothing made Bokuto happier than the idea of a present from you—that you would take the time to carefully shop for something that you thought he would love. And that was the problem. No matter what you got him, Bokuto would love it.

In short, Bokuto Koutarou was the worst person to buy a present for because he loved _everything._

This year, you were determined to get him the perfect Christmas present, one that strike him with wondrous surprise rather than his typical grin, a warm hug, and a cry of, “You’re the best, babe!” Because despite how sincere all of those gestures were, they just didn’t feel like the special reaction you were craving.

So, starting the first day of November, your search began. You had spent countless hours scouring the internet and the stores for the perfect present. As the weeks began to pass, you grew more anxious that you wouldn’t find anything.

And then it happened. In the first week of December, while Bokuto slept cluelessly beside you in bed, you were performing a late-night online search when you found the present he would absolutely die over. You placed the order and immediately felt like a weight had been lifted from your shoulders.

Except, a week later, you received an email saying the item was on backorder. It then went on to assure you it should be back in stock soon. Worried that it wouldn’t arrive in time for Christmas once it was, you had contacted their customer service department and changed your preferred shipping method to expedited shipping.

But as Christmas quickly grew closer, you only became more worried. You gave in and bought a spare present for Bokuto in case his original present was even further delayed, but knew it would only elicit his usual reaction. You continued to remain optimistic, however. After all, if there was ever a time for a miracle, it was during the Christmas season.

You should have known better than to get your hopes up. Just days before Christmas, an email popped up on your phone that had tears in your eyes.

_“...sold out. We will refund the amount paid to your credit card. Please accept our sincerest apologies as well as a code for 10% off your next purchase…”_

Overwhelmed by your disappointment, you had promptly curled up in bed under your blankets. You didn’t even have it in you to feel embarrassed at crying over something as small as a Christmas present. Although that didn’t mean you weren’t glad that Bokuto wasn’t home to see you so distraught.

And of course—because that was the way your day seemed to be going—you heard the front door open and then close.

Your name was called loudly when he didn’t find you immediately in the living room despite your shoes in the entryway and your coat on the hook by the door. You could only curl up further into a small ball in your blanket cocoon in response.

“Babe?” he tried again, moving into the hallway and closer to the bedroom. You heard the door the bedroom creak as it was opened and then a beat of silence. “Babe? What’s wrong?”

The concern was clear in his voice and you felt guilty for making him worry.

“Nothing,” you mumbled from beneath the blanket. This was an overreaction and you knew it. But _he_ didn’t need to know it.

“I’m pretty sure something’s wrong,” he disagreed as he came closer and you eventually felt the edge of the bed dip slightly.

“It’s nothing. Promise.”

Bokuto made a displeased sound. You then felt the top of the blanket being lifted before it was carefully pulled down until he could see your face. He was kneeling beside the bed, leaning forward onto his elbows on the mattress.

He frowned at your red eyes.

“Hey, hey. You’re crying. Why are you crying?” he asked, his brow furrowed. “It’s almost Christmas. There’s no tears at Christmas!”

You looked up at him wordlessly.

“What’s wrong?” His voice was much softer and there was so much love in his wide eyes that you knew you couldn’t keep him in the dark.

“Promise you won’t laugh at me or say I’m overreacting?”

“Promise.” His face was solemn, conveying just how serious he was about honoring your request.

There was another beat of silence.

“The present I wanted to get you for Christmas sold out,” you confessed miserably. “And it was so perfect, Kou. I was so excited. You were going to love it. I spent so long trying to find you the perfect present. One that you would _love._ But now—”

His finger was suddenly pressed to your lips, cutting off your rambling. You looked up at him with wide eyes of your own to see him smiling happily.

“Babe! You don’t need to stress out like this over a Christmas present! Even if you got me nothing, I’d still be happy just to be with you,” he assured you and your cheeks flushed a soft pink at the affectionate sentiment. His features then screwed up slightly as he thought it over more carefully. “I mean, I might be a little bummed out because it’s always nice to get _something_ for Christmas, but I promise I’d only sulk for a couple of hours.”

You bit your lip to keep from giggling but he knew you well enough to catch it, pleased at how he was able to cheer you up.

“I know. But I wanted to get you something extra special,” you pouted, still unable to shake the disappointment fully. “Something you’d always remember as the best present you’d ever gotten.”

Bokuto looked at you thoughtfully for a few minutes without saying a word. Finally, he stood back up.

“Give me a sec,” he said before leaving the bedroom.

Your brow furrowed in confusion about what he was doing. Still wanting to wallow in self-pity, you lifted the blanket back over your head with an exaggerated sigh.

It wasn’t long before you heard Bokuto’s footsteps coming back down the hallway and into the bedroom. He quickly pulled the blanket away again before kneeling back down beside the bed. You pouted again at his unwillingness to let you continue to mope.

“Sit up,” he instructed you and your pout only grew deeper, hoping to inspire pity in him. It proved futile when he continued to wait for you to do as he asked.

With the loudest sigh you could manage, you lifted yourself up until you were sitting up fully and facing him. He looked annoyingly pleased.

“Put out your hands.”

You narrowed your eyes at him, trying to figure out what he was up to. Warily, you lifted your palms up to him. With a happy smile, he placed a small, wrapped package in your hands. You lifted up the present curiously.

“Kou, Christmas is only a couple days away,” you told him, but you were unable to keep from shaking the present, hoping for a clue as to what it was. “I can wait until then to open this. It’s fine.”

“Open it. Open it. Open it,” he chanted excitedly and you looked at him, a smile growing on your lips at his encouragement.

You debated whether you should just wait for half a moment before giving in and tearing open the wrapping paper eagerly. But once the present was revealed, your smile dropped and you froze.

It was a small box.

A small, black box.

A small, black, velvet box.

Your heart felt like it was pounding so hard that it was going to leap from your chest. Your eyes shot up to Bokuto, who had a self-satisfied look on his face—like he was already congratulating himself on a job well done. He gave you an encouraging nod.

“You haven’t opened it yet,” he pointed out and you opened your mouth to say something, only for no words to come out.

Seeing how stunned you were, Bokuto reached out and took your hands in his, the box still held in your own. With one hand cupping the backs of yours, he took his other and lifted the top lid of the box, opening it to reveal the most beautiful ring you had ever seen.

However, you were only able to see how dazzling it was for a moment before your vision grew blurry with tears. You quickly tried to blink them away as you sniffled softly.

“You said you wanted to give me an extra special present that I would think was the best thing I’d ever gotten,” he said, looking down at where your hands were joined. You absently noted that this was possibly the first time you had ever seen him so humble. “The best present ever would be for you to say ‘yes’.”

He looked back up at you and with the same smile that you had fallen in love with.

“I don’t want all that other stuff,” he shrugged simply. “All I want for Christmas is you.”

Your cringe was instantaneous. He just couldn’t help himself could he?

“Kooouuu,” you groaned at the cliché. How long had he been planning on using that line?

He threw his head back and laughed loudly. Even through your complaint at just how cheesy he was, you couldn’t help but let out your own giggle.

When his laughter died away, he looked at you brightly.

“Well? How about it? Make my wish come true?” he asked and you groaned again as he stole yet another lyric from “All I Want for Christmas Is You.”

But then you laughed as the perfect reply hit you and you leaned forward to rest your forehead against his.

“Kou, I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know,” you recited more lines from the Christmas classic and Bokuto’s features managed to somehow light up even more than they already were. “All I want for _forever_ is you. So, yes. Always yes.”

He was suddenly leaning up to capture your lips with his happily. You tightly closed your fist around the ring box and wrapped your arms around his neck. When your lips parted, you let out a breathless laugh and you felt like your cheeks were going to hurt from just how wide your smile was.

You then pulled him closer until you were tightly hugging him and his own arms wrapped around your middle to do the same. You pressed a kiss to his hair before squeezing his shoulders.

“Babe, your expression when you opened the box was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” he said, his voice full of awe. “I love you so much.”

“Kou,” you murmured, melting at his words. However, before you could return the sentiment, you registered his words fully and made a disappointed sound and pulled away from his embrace with a pout.

“Babe?” he questioned.

“That was the look I wanted to see on _your_ face,” you whined pitifully and Bokuto laughed.

“There’s always next year,” he assured you before his grin turned slightly mischievous. “I just want Santa to bring to me the one I really need. He’ll bring my baby to me.”

Unable (and unwilling) to encourage him to steal anymore lines from Mariah Carey, you gave his chest a harsh push. He fell back onto the floor where he only continued to laugh.

“I can’t believe I just agreed to marry you,” you groaned, flopping back onto the bed, the ring box still clutched protectively in your hand.

“Babe! What more can I do? All I want for Christmas is you!”

“What more can I do?” you repeated to yourself, a tone of playful resignation to your voice.

Deciding there was something more you could do, you grabbed your pillow and threw it at his sprawled out form on the floor. His laughter only grew louder and you couldn’t help but join him.

While this reaction might not have been the one you were expecting to see from him this Christmas, you found yourself thinking it was infinitely better.

Indeed, as cliché as it was, all the two of you really wanted for Christmas was each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Help cure my loneliness (and get updates, ask questions, make requests, etc.) by following me on [Tumblr](http://melremade.tumblr.com).


End file.
